


Никаких обещаний

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Дерек редко принимает правильные решения вовремя, если дело не касается работы.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Savannah Morgan (mentioned), Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Maxine Brenner (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Никаких обещаний

Дерек нервно барабанит пальцами по экрану смартфона, собираясь с мыслями. Это не так уж сложно — позвонить по знакомому номеру. Это невыносимо сложно — придумать, что сказать.

Прости, что заставил ждать так долго. Мне жаль, что я так ничего и не сказал тогда. Я люблю тебя. Почему мы потратили так много лет впустую? Я ненавижу тебя. Давай сбежим от всего мира? Ты разрушил мой брак.

В голове тысячи слов, но ни одного подходящего. В академии их научили вести допрос, разговаривать с жертвами, успокаивать семьи пострадавших, действовать в любых непредвиденных обстоятельствах с наименьшими потерями. В ФБР, кажется, существовали методички на все случаи жизни. Кроме той, которая бы пригодилась ему прямо сейчас.

Всего жизненного и рабочего опыта Дерека совершенно недостаточно для одного-единственного звонка.

Что можно сказать человеку, которого пятнадцать лет своей жизни называл лучшим другом, затем случайно с ним переспал, а после ни разу не слышал за целый год?

Дерек знает, что ничего не обещал тогда, дрожащими пальцами застегивая джинсы и избегая встречаться взглядом со Спенсером, выглядящим абсолютно нелепо в уборной аэропорта.

Не обещал, слушая сбивчивую речь с никому не нужным анализом произошедшего. Не обещал, отвечая на прощальный поцелуй. Не обещал, сжимая в объятиях так крепко, что боялся сломать ребра.

Он вообще молчал.

Молчал весь год, вообще-то. Игнорировал звонки и сообщения. Притворялся, что ничего не произошло. Пытался сохранить брак, который трещал по швам.

Не получилось.

Не могло получиться. Не после сообщения Спенсера, пришедшего через полтора месяца после случившегося.

_«Если однажды решишь перестать прятать голову в песок, позвони мне. Возможно, я все еще буду свободен. Возможно, я даже все еще буду ждать тебя»._

Рассказывая Саванне о случившемся, разрушая прекрасную семью, о которой всегда мечтал, занимаясь бракоразводным процессом, Дерек надеялся, что Спенсер действительно ждет.

Только так и не сообщил, что в его ожидании есть смысл.

То ли хотел сделать все правильно, раз раньше не получилось, то ли так и не нашел в себе сил столкнуться с произошедшим лицом к лицу.

И сейчас не находит.

Смотрит пустым взглядом в экран и не решается нажать на кнопку вызова. В голове тысячи слов, и ни одного правильного.

Ему нужно сказать так много. Ему нечего сказать, кроме «привет».

— Знаешь, ты всегда можешь написать ему смс с предложением встретиться или позвонить на стационарный телефон и оставить сообщение на автоответчике, — говорит Саванна, подходя ближе и обнимая его. — Привет.

Будь Спенсер сейчас рядом, скорее всего, выдал бы статистику по парам, которые остались в дружеских отношениях после развода, и удивлялся бы, что они попали в этот маленький процент, учитывая все обстоятельства. Но факт остается фактом — у них все хорошо.

— И тебе привет, — Дерек улыбается, отвечая на объятие.

Следующие два часа они обсуждают свои рабочие графики, стараясь составить максимально удобное для обоих расписание времяпровождения с сыном, много шутят и совершенно не касаются темы Спенсера.

И все же Дерек не прекращает о нем думать ни на секунду. Идея Саванны с автоответчиком кажется все более и более привлекательной.

Проходит два дня, прежде чем Дерек все же решается позвонить. Он надеется, что сумеет найти нужные слова, едва услышав знакомый голос. Пускай и в записи.

Один-восемь-ноль-четыре-семь-ноль…

— Вы позвонили Спенсеру и Максин Рид, оставьте сообщение после звукового сигнала.


End file.
